


22 years ago (A Supernatural Prologue)

by Sammys_Rose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Original Character(s), Prologue, You may recognize someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: A/N: In honor of Supernatural returning tonight, I wrote this sneak peek for something I'm cooking up with my OC Roxy.Hope you enjoy!!!
Kudos: 3





	22 years ago (A Supernatural Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In honor of Supernatural returning tonight, I wrote this sneak peek for something I'm cooking up with my OC Roxy.Hope you enjoy!!!

##  November 14, 1983

##  Manchester, Tennessee

Crickets chirped and frogs croaked outside as Jane Anderson put her infant daughter to bed. It was hard to believe she was six months old today. As she placed the baby in her crib, she began to fuss.

> “Shhh," Jane soothed, running her hand across Roxy's beloy. “It's alright Roxy. Remember, your guardian angel is watching over you.”

> “Why on Earth would she want one of those prats looking after her?” asked a voice behind her.

Jane's shoulders tensed at the sound of the familiar British accent. Her hands gripped the crib railing so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

> “What are you doing here?” she spat.

> “Just checking on my girl.” he replied, stepping up to stand next to the crib.

Jane finally turned to look at him. He looked almost the same as the last time she'd seen him, exactly 15 months ago standing at that crossroads. He was a short, somewhat portly man. He had a handsome face with a perfectly trimmed dark beard and there was something behind his dark eyes that hinted at his not-quite-human nature. He was wearing a nice suit and shiny shoes to match. She tilted her head in curiosity at his answer.

> “She's fine.” Jane said, crossing her arms. “Why wouldn't she be?”

He grimaced as he debated how to answer her question.

> “Big things are happening Jane.” he finally answered. “I just needed to be sure.”

> “Well, you've seen her. Now, please leave so I can get her to sleep.”

The man rolled his eyes as he reached down to stroke Roxy's chubby cheek.

> “Good night, Princess, Daddy loves you.”

The little girl smiled as her eyes glowed a smokey blue.

> “That's my girl.” he chuckled before disappointing in the blink of an eye.

Jane glared at the spot where he'd stood. She glanced worriedly down at her daughter, whose eyes had returned to normal. She thought about his words.

> _“Big things are happening.” he'd said._

Roxy slept in her mother's bed that night

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
